A House Devided
by Cold-Dark-Night15
Summary: This Fanifc has it all... Yuki going insaine...tragity...and maybe even a memory supression...LP song fic in later chapter. have fun R&R!
1. Removle

Ok I don't own FB so please don't sue me. But I ask you this... may I please own FB for like 3 seconds... I'll even stand for owning Akkii...PLEASE.

Sorry for the underlined words part of this story was for school for vocab well please R&R I will except flames...mmm fire.

**Shhhhhhhhh** the shower was turned on as Shigure walked into it singing "ABCDEFG...High school girls are all for me...QRSTUV...Direct their passions towards me...That was most of my ABC's I hope Mii doesn't find me." "BE QUIET I CAN'T SLEEP WITH ALL OF THAT STUPID RACKET GOING ON!" screamed Kyo. "I wonder what's going on with Yuki in the Main House he should be arriving by now" asked Tohru Honda to the cat.

Yuki walked to the prodigious doors of the enormous Main House. The sign on the door said "Sohma" but to Yuki it said "Prison" The gray haired boy walked onto the property but for some reason the perspective was different; larger than he remembered. Perhaps it was because he had not been there since New Years. He saw a tether on one of the trees and thought _that wasn't were before I wonder what it is for. On second thought never mind; why should I worry maybe Akito-san has changed maybe he isn't insane any more._ Yuki knew that was a hope that was not true...or realistic. Akito has been insane since he was young there's no way he would be _normal_. Oh well he could hope. Yuki told himself _this time I will vie to conquer my fear of him. _Although he could hear a grapple go on in the house between Kagura and HatsuHaru.

Yuki walked into the house and his amethyst eyes widened _It's so clean more than usual and so quiet. _Aya suddenly woke up "YUKI YOU'RE HERE, I can't believe it you're actually here to stay." Yuki backed up and bumped into someone and he quickly turned "Yes Yuki we are very happy that you have arrived" said the elite, ever calm, creepy, leader of the family... Akito. He always perturbed Yuki. The rat suddenly went pale, he was always so skittish around Akito; "Yuki aren't you going to say something to me. I've missed you so much" Akito hugged him; "H-h-he-hello Akito-san" said Yuki very meekly he was curious why Akito was so strong this time he seemed to incapacitate Yuki of his strength; as if to suck it out of him."Akito, are you the one who orderedYuki move here. Don't instigate any trouble" Said the tall, devoid of any emotion, 27 year old Doctor. "Yes, I thought I told you." "Hatori go make breakfast" ordered Akito, still hugging Yuki . "Geez why don't you two get married or somethin'." Asked the willful, audacious Hiro. _"That's a good idea." Thought Akito_. "Hiro please don't smart off to Akito-sama, please." "Kisa good morning" greeted Aya. "Where did Yuki and Akito go," asked the myriad family in unison. 

Yuki: I can't believe you're making me do this

CDN: I control you're life Yuki

Akito: A hem

CDN: sweatdrop Tee hee

CDN: Please R&R


	2. Meeting to Seperation

Akito and Yuki walked around the porch, "Yuki you know with the longevity of my life I must bring up a relevant subject; Tohru." Yuki's face went pale and his eyes wide "I must say that I am displeased with allof the time you have been spending with her," Yuki knew what was coming and he broke down; fell to his knees and tears started to pour to the ground. "Please Akito. Please, don't erase her memories. PLEASE. I-I love Tohru, I can't live without her. Akito if you erase her memories than I'm afraid that you're sentencing me to a slow and painful death." "My, my Yuki you're being audacious. You should know me no crying will change my mind her memories are history." The family amassed and to their horror Akito was actually hitting Yuki. "AKITO, STOP THIS, NOW" "HATORI GO AND ERASE TOHRU'S MEMORIES NOW I WANT HER TO NEVER REMEMBER THE SOHMA'S AGAIN!" Hatori walked to the car "Ha'ri are you really going to erase her memories." Asked Kagura "Yes, I have no choice Akito-san words are law."

Hatori drove off and allotted constant cuss words to the road.

Will Ha'ri do it R&R to find out


	3. Supression

'Ding-dong' Shigure answered the door "Oh Hi Ha'ri" "Hello Shigure where's Tohru." Shigure could tell what was coming "Hatori are you really going to do it are you really going to ruin the family like this." "Yes I am I have to you know as well as I do Akito's word is law now were is Tohru." "I am not letting you do this Hatori." "Shigure I won't ask again, where is Tohru" Just at that moment Tohru walked into the room. "Oh, hello Hatori how are you today." "Just fine Tohru do you have a moment?" "Um sure." "Please come with me." Just then Kyo walked into the kitchen "What the hell is going on in here and what the hell is Hatori doing here?" Shigure gave Ha'ri a dark look; Kyo knew what it meant. "Damn."

Hatori and Tohru walked to the large living room of Shigure's house. They both sat down. Hatori placed his hand on Tohru's head and whispered "I'm sorry Tohru" tears threatened to come out of Hatori's eyes. "I-I'm happy that I met you and the rest of the Sohma family. I-I'm also happy of the time I spent with you. And Hatori will you tell some people some things..." "Yes Tohru" "Tell Yuki I love him, tell Shigure to take care of Kyo and Akito, please tell the Sohmas I will miss them. And Ha'ri please tell Akito I am happy I met him and got to know him a little. Please?" "Of course I will Tohru" At that point a bright light was exerted from Hatori's hand. Hatori started to cry very hard.

The dragon walked into the kitchen where Shigure and Kyo had been listening in, he was carrying a fainted Tohru in his arms. " What did you do to her?" asked Kyo "You very well know what I did." "I HATE YOU HATORI I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kyo stormed up stairs. "Well what are you going to do now?" Asked Shigure following Hatori outside, "I don't know" Hatori laid Tohru in the back seat if the car. He drove until he got to Arissa's house. He knocked on the door holding Tohru in his arms _"No answer no one must be home." _He opened the door "Hello, any one here" when there was no answer still he assumed no one was home, he placed the young girl on the couch. As soon as she laid her down she started to stir, Hatori quickly walked out of the house.


	4. Points Of Authority

Hatori walked onto the Sohma property and saw Akito leaning on a tree wearing his black outfit and smoking a cigarette. "So did you do it?" "Yes" "Good" At that moment Yuki walked out with a look that made him look like death its self. Akito turned around and faced Yuki. "Hello Yuki" BAM Yuki slapped Akito across the face; "Get up" Yuki demanded

Forfeit the game

before somebody else

takes you out of the frame

And puts your name to shame,

Cover up your face,

you can't run the race

the pace is too fast

you just won't last.

Hatori watched in horror as Akito got up and he wiped the blood off his lip, then smiled a sinister smile and slapped Yuki back using his nails. Yuki crouched down holding his bleeding face. "Yuki you're really stupid. I thought you would have learned by now;" Akito's face went evil "NOT TO GO AGAINST ME!!!"

You love

the way

I look at you

Yuki got up; his face covered in blood and his hair stained.

He looked at Akito with fiery revenge in his eyes

While taking pleasure

In the awful things

You put me through

Akito grabbed Yuki's hair and pulled. Hatori was paralyzed by the sight. Yuki flinched in pain. In addition, let out a small cry. Nevertheless, kept starring at Akito with the same hatred. "STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE YOU'RE SUPORIOR YOU'RE NOT!!!!!!" He tried to hit Akito.

You take away

If I give in

Akito laughed manically "Awwww is little Yuki going to try to hurt me." Yuki kept starring with the same hatred as before.

My life

My pride

Is Broken

"Why are you being like this Yuki?" "Because you hurt Miss Honda." Akito's eyes turned into slits "THAT'S RIGHT AND SHE'S NEVER COMING BACK."

You'd like to think

You're never wrong

Hatori suddenly went pale. Yuki felt a strong lump in his throat. His face started to feel hot, he tried hard not to cry.

(You live what you learn)

You have to act

Like you're someone

"How could you do this Akito...how?"

"How Yuki, You ask how;" Akito knelt in and whispered into Yuki's ear, "Because what I say is law, I _am_ the law."

(You live what you learn)

You want someone

To hurt like you

(You live what you learn)

You want to share

what you've been through

(You live what you learn)

"But Akito that was not how, why do you act like this...like no one has ever loved you. Have you ever felt true love?" "Yuki, You very well know I have not. I do this so that you idiots feel just an ounce of the pain I feel."

You love the things

I say I'll do

"Please Akito I'll so any thing just to get her back." "Anything?"

The way I hurt

Myself again

Just to get back at you

Akito let go of Yuki's hair and Yuki tried to punch Akito again. Akito easily dodged it and elbowed Yuki in the back while he was in mid air.

You take away

when I give in

Yuki crumbled to the ground and bowed to Akito.

"Yes Yuki that's the respect I'm expecting from you."

My life

My pride

Is broken

Akito knelt to the ground "Yuki I own you, you know this and I do not regret what I did to Tohru." Yuki finally snapped.

You'd like to think

You're never wrong

(you live what you learn)

You have to act

like you're someone

(You live what you learn)

You want someone

to hurt like you

(You live what you learn)

You want to share

what you've been through

(You live what you learned)

Yuki tackled Akito and wrestled him to the ground

"AKITO YOU HURT MISS HONDA AND NOW I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!!!!!!" Yuki pinned Akito's head to the ground and started to choke him. Akito dug his nails into Yuki's back. Yuki got a knife out and cut Akito's hand badly.

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out

of the frame

and puts you're

name to shame

Cover up you're face

You can't run the race

The pace is too face

You just won't last.

Forfeit the game

Before somebody else

Takes you out

of the frame

and puts you're

name to shame

Cover up you're face

You can't run the race

The pace is too face

You just won't last.

At that point Hatori was in shock, Akito was nearly dead, and a puddle of blood was around him. Yuki got off him and he was stained in blood. His blood and Akito's, he was so drenched that his hair only had a few flecks of it's usual dark gray. "Oh my God Yuki, what did you do?" "Hello Kagura." Yuki's voice was dark and scary.

Yuki walked over to Hatori. "I-I'm sorry Yuki I'm so sorry I had to I- "Hatori shut up I know you had to." "And Yuki I did not totally erase her memories;" "What I don't understand." "I only partially erased them, she will still remember you, and mostly everything...but she won't remember Akito or the curse." Yuki looked like he was dead but with his eyes open. He suddenly hugged Hatori and started to cry. Hatori placed his hand on Yuki's back but it felt wet. He took his hand off and it was drenched in blood.

Yuki collapsed.


	5. The damage that is done

"All I can remember was hugging Hatori and then blackness." Yuki said to HatsuHaru. "Well maybe you should be more-"Haru was cut off by Hatori. "Hatori how's Akito." Asked Yuki darkly "He is fine...a little beat up, a minor concussion, some blood loss, and not to mentioned extremely pissed off. Oh AND he will have a major headache when he wakes up. Yuki I want you to have extreme caution around him." "Yes Sir."

Short chappy please R&R!!!!!!


End file.
